


8 - Paranoid

by Jillybeanjoy



Series: Venom [8]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: First Hug, Halloween, Holiday, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness, PTSD, Paranoia, Paranoid, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillybeanjoy/pseuds/Jillybeanjoy
Summary: Eddie thinks Life Foundation is still out there, and struggles to find the lines between fear and reality.





	8 - Paranoid

At the end of another long day of chasing leads going nowhere Eddie walked the streets of San Francisco. He grabbed a newspaper and smiled sadly looking at the place where Maria used to sit outside of Mrs. Chen’s convenience store. “We need anything?” Eddie mumbled. 

**Chocolate.**

“We have chocolate at home.” Eddie said as he passed the store. As he walked down the street something black zoomed past within inches of his head. Eddies heart pounded and his breathing quickened as he ducked out of the way then whipped his head around trying to figure out where it went. “What the fuck was that?” 

Venom seemed to still be sulking about the chocolate. **Bird. Can we at least eat _that_ **

Eddie scanned the sky but couldn’t find what almost hit him. He started walking again, but cautiously, his eyes memorizing every strange movement, every face he saw. 

When he gets up to his floor of the apartment building someone is leaving their apartment. Eddie gives them a wide breadth and keeps walking them walk away as he opens his apartment door, jumps inside, shuts the door quickly and locks it. 

**What’s wrong?**

“I’m pretty sure that was a Life Foundation Drone, Venom.” Eddie said, going over to the window and looking out before closing the blinds. 

**Eddie, it was a bird.**

Eddie started opening and closing drawers, looking under things, moving things. “What if it wasn’t? What if it was a drone? Do you remember those drones that chased us on the motorcycle? They blew everything up!” 

**What are you looking for?**

Eddie stopped. “We haven’t moved since they broke in the first time. They know exactly where we are.” He went into the bedroom, picked up a duffle bag off the floor and started shoving every article of clothing within reach inside. 

His hands suddenly dropped everything as Venom took control. A tendril came out of Eddies chest and Venoms head looked his human in the eye. **Eddie, I’m here. We’re safe. No one is coming here.**

Eddie took a few steadying breathes before Venom let him go. **I’ll protect you. No matter what.**

But who would protect Venom?

* * *

“I fucking hate Halloween.” Eddie mumbled. 

**Eddie you only have good memories of this holiday.** Eddie could hear Venoms eyes rolling. 

And that was true. Until Life Foundation came after him and now everyone is trying to get a jump scare out of him. 

**Eddie, we’re safe.** The alien had to be getting tired of the mantra, but it seemed that Eddie only needed it more and more. **Eddie, if you don’t calm down then Anne and Dan are going to be suspicious.**

“Oh shit do you think we should tell them? They could be in danger too. Maybe we should cancel.” 

Eddie is pulled with a sharp tug into an alley. He can feel two hands appear on the sides of his face and Venoms head pokes out of the neck of his shirt to look him in the eyes. **“Eddie look at me. Can you do this?”**

Eddie tried to shrug Venom off but he was coming from inside his body. “I’m fine. Chris says people with PTSD struggle with Halloween all the time...” he paused “but you are sure? You haven’t seen anything strange at all?” 

Venon smiled and tapped Eddies cheek before retreating back inside **Its all your head I promise. We’re safe.**

* * *

Eddie looked out the window to Anne and Dans house a third time. **Eddie, it’s fine, no one has followed us.**

“Eddie you okay?” Anne asked walking into the room. 

Eddie jumped, “what? Yeah. I’m fine.” 

Anne laughed awkwardly “what are you looking at?” She came behind him and looked out the window as well. 

“Nothing.” Eddie turned his back to the window, “Just nice view. I missed this view. It is a good view.” Eddie turned more red the more he talked. “The view. That one... oh God please shut me up.” 

That got a genuine laugh out of her. “Okay, now how about the truth? I don’t know when you became such a horrible liar.”

Eddie took a deep breath. “Have you noticed anything strange lately? People following you? Seeing drones?” 

Anne looks completely surprised by that question. “What’d I miss?” Dan asked, coming in from setting the table. 

Anne gaped for a minute “Eddie wants to know if anyone has been following us, or if we’ve seen drones.” She finally said. 

“Do you think someone has been following you, Eddie?” Dan asked seriously. 

**No.**

“I...” Eddie sighed. “I don’t know. Chris said it’s normal for people with trauma to get squirrelly around Halloween but I swear... I think the Life Foundation is following me.” 

Anne and Dan spoke at the same time “who’s Chris?” And “why would the Life Foundation follow you now?” They both looked at each other. Venom laughed in Eddies chest. 

Eddie turned red. “Chris is someone from the trauma group you suggested to me, Anne. And I don’t know maybe Life is after me as revenge for the expose I did on them as soon as I was well enough to write?” And the alien symbiote he still had in his body. 

Anne has a smug look on her face, but she let Dan speak instead. “Eddie, the Life Foundation is gone. After that expose and Drake dying it went bankrupt.” Dan reminded him. 

“And you don’t think that made any enemies at all?” Eddie asked. 

**We can handle any enemies that come at us, Eddie.**

“Does Chris think the Life Foundation is after you?” Anne asked. 

Eddie glared at her. “Chris doesn’t know about the Life Foundation. Remember? At group I’m Alan the ex-cop.” 

Dan snorted, then immediately apologized. “Sorry, again.” He looked around, “would it make you feel better to stay with us? Just until Halloween is over?” He offered. 

“No, I’ll be fine... I just...” he sighed. “I just want you to keep an eye out. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you guys to get to me.” 

Anne put a hand on Eddie’s, “we can do, that. Now, let’s eat dinner before it get cold.” 

* * *

Before Eddie left Anne walked him to the front porch and they sat outside. “So...” she gave him that look “Chris, huh?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes “you know just because I mention someone’s name to you doesn’t automatically mean we’re dating.” 

“I didn’t say anything about dating.” Anne put her hands in the air. “It’s just the only names I ever hear out of your mouth are Mrs. Chen And Carlton Drake. Now suddenly there’s a Chris.” She nudged him. “Seriously, I don’t care if it’s romantic or platonic I’m just glad you’re making friends instead of enemies for once.” 

“Ow,” Eddie feigned offense “that hurt.” He heard something move in a nearby bush and it took everything in him to look casual as he turned toward it. Venom filled with hunger at the idea of what kind of small, living animals could be hiding in there. 

“Eddie,” according to Anne’s worried tone apparently he failed. “Are you sure you’re okay? Maybe Dan can up your meds, just temporarily.” 

Eddie sighed he didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t exactly tell Anne he stopped taking the meds over a month ago, because then she’d ask why. And he was still worried about her finding out about Venom... “I just need to make it through a few more days. It’s probably just Halloween.” 

He stood up and wiped his hands nervously on his pants. “I better be getting home. Thanks for dinner, and tell Dan I said bye for me, will you?” 

Anne stood as well and wrapped Eddie in a hug. “You’re going to be okay, Eddie. You’re going to get through this.” Then she looked him the eyes and said, “Just please, come to us if you get overwhelmed.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Eddie said uncomfortably. Then pulled away and with a wave left Anne on her porch. 

Once he was a few blocks away Eddie sighed deeply. “Maybe, we should tell them.” 

Venom was very used to this game by now. **So tell them.**

He walked past a house and set the motion detector and a plastic witch lit up and cackled, making him jump. “I fucking hate Halloween.” He grumbled. 

But then warmth spread over the skin of his chest and arms, making him stop in his tracks. A light pressure, just under his hoodie and shirt, as Venom wrapped himself all around him. 

Eddie let out a huff of air he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Gently touched the front of his chest, and though his fingers only touched his hoodie, he could feel just under that Venoms heat separating his clothes from his skin. Eddie closed his eyes, breathing evenly and his heart slowing back to normal. Once Eddie was completely calm Venom retreated back inside, curling up in the middle of Eddies torso. “Thanks for the hug, buddy.” He whispered and continued down the street. 


End file.
